Epiphany
by bluerosety
Summary: Epiphany was a bitch.


**Blue:** Thank-you all for reading and liking my stories even till today! I first wrote this story way back in January of last year, but I didn't post it because it was fill with hate and character bashing. I'm one of the Naruto fans that was not happy with the ending, I'm still not happy, you can say that from all the flavors I chose to be salty. Instead of deleting this story-and others like it-I have decided to edit out some of the sodium and try to make it sweeter. :)

From editing I have come to realize that I was truly angry, I thought that I had wasted 10 years following the manga. I even cried with the ending, but recently I started to get back into the SasuNaru/NaruSasu fandom again. I missed them. :)

So, again thank-you all for reading! I hope you like the story!

 **Warning:** BL, not much really. Grammar and spelling, I'm my own editor hahaha. XD

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me, if it did NaruSasu/SasuNaru would be end game as well as SaixSakura and Neji would be alive! :)

 **Note:** Their appearance are base off of their designs for Naruto the Last. Sasuke however is being view as how Kishi design him for the movie, not the studio. He still has his duck butt hair lol. ^_^ Also, just in case the ending doesn't make sense, Naruto got so shy he pushed Sasuke towards some bushes lol.

I also made a fanart for this story to use as a cover page. If you'll like to view it, I will upload it to my DeviantArt. ^_^d

* * *

Epiphany was a bitch, Naruto Uzumaki concluded as he tried his best to pay attention to the girl that was in front of him. What was she saying again? Something to do with realizing what was important to her? The blond nodded but he could tell that the girl was doubting his attention.

"Naruto, are you listening?" She asked and the blond shook his head before nodding.

"I am!" He tried to rack his brain for the conversation that they were having, what the hell had they been talking about?! "It's about your sister and how important she is to you, right?" He asked with a sheepish grin and the girl with long dark hair sighed. _Oh, crap! Sakura is going to kill me if she hears about this!_ The blond panicked as he try to remember again. Not like he could even if he wanted to. He was still trying to figure out as to why Sakura had asked him to walk Hinata home, if you were to ask him, he thought Hinata was a capable ninja that could take care of herself. Yet, his pink haired friend had insisted that he walk the member of the Hyuuga clan to her house.

"J-just forget it Naruto." Hinata said as she returned her gaze to the town in front of them. Naruto sighed as he turned his gaze towards the setting sun. An awkward silence was setting between them, Naruto didn't know what to talk about with Hinata. He had never really talked with the girl before, not to mention he even thought of her as weird when he first met her!

 _What was Sakura thinking?_ Naruto thought as he started to fidget because of the silence. He honestly didn't know what else to do. _I want to go home, this is so awkward!_

"I heard Sasuke is coming back," the girl started to comment as she turned towards the blond, "is that tru-Naruto! Are you ok?!" She asked panicky as she saw Naruto's face turning red. Upon hearing the raven's name, the epiphany he had just had a few moments ago suddenly came rushing back to his mind.

"Don't look at me!" The blond told the girl as he covered his face. Turning away from her concern eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked as she tried once again to take a few steps near him, but the blond moved away from her touch.

"I'm ok." He lied as he try to control his blush, but as hard as he tried to control his beating heart the more he thought of his best friend and the fact that he had thought of him as beautiful. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki had the sudden epiphany that Sasuke Uchiha was beautiful. "I need to go." He said as he started to walk away, but stopping when he remember that he was suppose to walk Hinata home. He turned to look at the girl.

"Why do you have to leave?" She asked him as she looked at him with a concerned and upset look.

"I need to talk to Granny Tsunade about something, that's all." He replied switching his gaze from her to the direction of Tsunade's office. Hinata gave him a sad smile, she understood why Naruto wanted to leave. She knew the blond's feelings, she could practically see them in his eyes.

"It's okay Naruto, you can go." She finally said and Naruto turned to her with both relief and surprise on his face. "I can go home on my own."

"Really?!" He asked excitingly before an image of an angry Sakura appeared in his mind, his excitement was quickly replace by fear. Hinata watched as Naruto's expression changed and she giggle, "what about Sakura? She's going to hurt me!"

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll make sure to explain everything to her." She assured him and the blond smiled.

"Really, that would be great!" He said with enthusiasm as he started to walk away once again, "see you later Hinata! Make sure you go home before it gets dark!" He called after her and the girl waved sadly at him. Naruto walked through the doors with excitement building up in him. _I can't wait to talk with Granny Tsunade and confirm Sasuke's arrival!_ Naruto thought and he started to feel his face heat up. He shook his head and tried to get his blush under control. He needed to learn how to control his emotions better, maybe he could to talk to Sai. _Asking Sasuke is also an option._ The little voice in his mind supplied and he rolled his eyes. As the blond rounded a corner he accidentally bump into someone, he quickly grabbed the person's arm to steady them.

"Sorry about that!" He quickly apologized and he broke into a grin when he noticed who it was. "Karin! What are you still doing here?" He asked the red-haired girl and she returned the smile.

"Naruto, it's rare for you to be here on your day off. What are you up to?" She asked him with a curious tone, and the blond laugh.

"Hey, I asked you first. But I'm here to see Granny Tsunade." He said.

"I see, well I needed Lady Tsunade to check on something." She answered and gestured to a box in her arms. Naruto glanced at it and realized immediately what it was.

"Is that..." he started to asked and Karin nodded.

"Yes, it's Sasuke's new arm." She said and Naruto grinned.

"I can't believe she finished it so quickly! Granny Tsunade is awesome!" He exclaimed and the red-haired girl agreed.

"Yes, she's very talented. The real problem will be if Sasuke actually wants it." She sighed and Naruto laughed. He remembered a few months ago Tsunade mentioning how she wanted to give something to Sasuke, in her own way to thank the raven for his help during the war. She knew that it wouldn't do anything to erased the village's crimes against his clan. But in her heart she wanted to reach a hand to the raven and start the healing process between the village and him. She also knew that her wish may not even happen. The blond smiled at the memory and at Tsunade's sincere thought.

"That's true, but I can't wait to see Sasuke's reaction though." He said and Karin nodded.

"Well, I still have things to do," she started to say, "I have to go now. I'll see you later Naruto." She said as she shifted the box to her left arm to be able to wave goodbye at him. The blond returned the gesture and was about to resume his walk when the girl turned around and called him. "By the way Naruto, are you sick?" She asked as she cocked her head to one side. Naruto's face felt even hotter than before and he quickly shook his head. "Are you sure? Your face has been turning red for a while now." She pointed out and Naruto denied it.

 _I'm not sick, you're just mentioning Sasuke!_ The blond thought and as soon as that thought disappeared an image of their last meeting resurfaced in his mind. An image of a smiling Sasuke with the wind playing around them. _What am I thinking!?_ Naruto thought clutching his head as he silently screamed. Karin looked at him with concern eyes.

"Naruto?" She called at him as she started to walked back towards him, but the blond stepped away.

"I'm okay!" He said as he waved his hands in front of him, trying to keep his concerned friend away. "I have to go now, we'll talk later!" He told her before running away. Karin gave him a concerned look before walking away as well, she would ask him later. Naruto cover his face as he lean on a wall, trying to get his blushing and heartbeat under control. _What the hell, is this how I will react every time someone mentions Sasuke?!_ He questioned and he could feel his ears burning. About five minutes later the blond was finally in front of Tsunade's office. Frozen in his action to knock as he realize that he had not a single good excuse to disturbed the Hokage. Any thought of backing away from his original plan were shatter as the door was open by Shizune.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Isn't it your day off? " She asked him and the blond took his hand to rub at the back of his head, an uncertain look in his eyes.

"H-hello Shizune, I wanted to talk to Granny for a bit." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Do you have an appointment with her?" She asked and Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry Naruto, Lady Tsunade is quite busy at the moment. Why don't you come tomorrow?" She suggested and the teen looked down. He was disappointed, he really wanted to talk with her and ask her about Sasuke, but he knew how busy she was.

"Who is it?" A tired voice asked and both people at the door turned towards it.

"It's Naruto, he wants to talk with you, but I have ask him to come tomorrow." Shizune answered.

"Just let him in," Tsunade called back, "if he's going to be a pain in the ass tomorrow, we might as well get it over with it." Both Naruto and Shizune sweatdropped as the blond entered the room. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She ask him without taking her eyes from her work. Naruto fidgety as he stood in front of her desk. Now that he was so close to asking his question and getting an answer, he was starting to realize how embarrassing it was.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I want to confirm something with you," he said and watched as the blond woman kept on writing on a piece of paper, he sighed and continued. "Is it true that Sasuke is coming back?" He finally asked and Tsunade paused on her task for a few seconds before resuming.

"How did you know that?" She asked and Naruto paled, somehow he felt like he had done something bad.

"Um, well captain Yamato and Kakashi were talking and-" Naruto paused as he watched the pen Tsunade was holding snap in two. _Was this suppose to be a secret?!_ Naruto thought before speaking again. He figure it would be even worse if he mention that Kakashi and captain Yamato had actually went up to them to tell them the news. He didn't want to get them in trouble, his teachers or his group of friends. "-and we, I mean , _I_ ask them." He finished lamely and the current Hokage turned her head up to gaze at the teen. She sighed and threw the useless pen away, clearly not believing the blond.

"I see," the Hokage said as she put a blank piece of paper on top of the one she was writing on, she grabbed another pen before resuming her work again. "It's true, we have received news of Sasuke's arrival. According to Kakashi'd report he should arrive today." She said and Naruto smiled. As moments passed, Tsunade could sense Naruto's happiness. Even though the teen wasn't saying or doing anything, Tsunade could tell that the blond wanted to say more. She grabbed a paper from a pile and pretended to read it, she was getting distracted. "Yamato is currently outside of the village waiting for Sasuke, his duty is to bring him to my office as soon as he arrives." Tsunade startled the other two occupants of the room when she suddenly spoke.

"Oh, really? I see." Naruto was unsure of how to respond to her sudden comment.

"He also has a mission tomorrow with Sai and Suigetsu." She went on and Naruto and Shizune exchanged looks. Tsunade sighed as she put the paper back, "what I'm saying is, if you have nothing better to do than to distract me, you should go take his place and wait for Sasuke." She finished and the blond broke into a huge grin.

"Really?!" He asked and she nodded. He beamed at her as he started to walk away. "I'll make sure Sasuke gets here soon!" He said and was about to leave when Tsunade called him.

"Wait Naruto," she said and the blond stopped and turned around, "you should probably take a cloak with you." She suggested and the blond stared at her, it wasn't that cold outside. "You seem to be catching a cold, your face looks feverish." She commented and Naruto's face flared.

"I'm okay!" The blond exclaimed as he ran out the door, the two people in the room exchanged looks.

"I didn't know captain Yamato had a mission tomorrow." Shizune commented and without lifting her head, Tsunade answered.

"He does now and Kakashi will join him as well." She said and her assistant sweatdropped. Naruto panted as he stood hunch over, he was already at the village's gate. _That was close!_ Naruto thought trying to catch his breath. He touched his face feeling the heat, at least now he could blame his blush on the run. He took a huge breath before walking out of the village and into the forest.

"Naruto?" Say teen stopped walking when he heard his name being called and he look up at the trees, spotting Yamato. He grinned and waved up at him.

"Captain Yamato! How is it going?" Naruto asked and the man jumped down to greet the teen.

"Hello Naruto, everything is going well. What are you doing here? Isn't it your day off?" He asked him and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, but I'm here to pick up Sasuke," he said as Yamato got closer, "since you have a mission tomorrow and I have nothing to do, I thought I could take your place instead." He smiled and the man gave him a confused look.

"I have a mission tomorrow?" He asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, when I went to see Granny Tsunade, she mention your mission with Sai and Suigetsu." He said and Yamato paled and laughed nervously.

"Oh, _that_ mission! Now I remember." He said and the blond smiled at him, "well, then I must get going and make sure I get plenty of rest. Give my regards to Sasuke!" He finished as he waved at the teen.

"Good luck with your mission!" Naruto said as he waved goodbye until the man was out of sight. Suddenly, he crouched down holding his head. _What am I doing?!_ He thought as his actions started to catch up to him. _Sasuke is due to arrive any minute now, what am I suppose to say when I see him?! Tell him how much I love him and that now I can admit that he's beautiful as well, and that's the reason I'm here to pick him up!?_ To say the blond was panicking was an understatement. Naruto sighed as he thought about the time he was confronted by his friends about his true feelings for Sasuke. He had once again told them that Sasuke was his best friend, only to be asked if he would've done the same thing for the others that he had done in order to bring Sasuke home. His quick and unhesitating 'no' had not only surprised his friends but him as well.

Following his answer, Naruto spend the next few months apologizing to his group of friends. Even though they all stated that his answer was understandable, and there was no reason to apologized. Shikamaru explaining to him that back then they were more classmates than friends, thus his answer made sense. Despite all that the blond kept on saying sorry. His whining-as Karin put it-was beginning to get on his friends nerves that finally they decided on a compromise. Naruto would cut his hair short for the next five years, resulting on his current short hair style.

 _I can't even say that this is a mission, I'm wearing normal clothes! Ah man, what now?!_ Naruto was brought back to the present with his thought as he pulled on his hair. Just then, he stopped his actions.

 _Wait a minute._ He thought deeply, _Sasuke has been gone for two whole years trying to locate Orochimaru. That means that he most likely had to fight ninjas and animals alike! He was climbing mountains and crossing rivers, that means that Sasuke no doubt has gain more muscle and maybe even grown a beard!_ He smiled at his own thought as an uncharacteristic Sasuke with a beard and scars on his face replaced his last image of a beautiful smiling teen. _Yeah! Sasuke may not even be beautiful anymore!_ He thought happily as he smiled.

"Naruto?" A voice called and the blond jumped. He could recognize that voice anywhere! Sasuke was standing right behind him, his heart started beating faster as he slowly turned around. Standing a few feet away from him was the raven-haired teen, his heart skipped a beat. He had been right, Sasuke was no longer beautiful, he instead had grown to be a handsome guy, not a beard on sight either.

 _You mean hot?_ His mind provide and Naruto squashed his inner voice before smiling at the man standing in front of him. "Sasuke! You're back!" The blond said as he moved closer to the raven who gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I'm back." He responded as he gaze towards the village's direction before turning his attention to the blond. "What were you doing just now?" He asked him and Naruto could feel his face heating up, being thankful that it was already dark and the only light source was from the moon.

"Nothing!" He answered quickly and Sasuke gave him a skeptical look, "I'm glad you're back! It's been so long, how have you been? Did you find Orochimaru? Why didn't you answered my letters? Why don't you have a beard?" Naruto asked quickly and Sasuke raised his hand to stop the teen from talking.

"I'm fine thank-you. No I didn't but I have a report for Lady Tsunade. I did answered your letters," at this point he gave the blond a confused look, "why would I have a beard?" He asked and Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Why are you doing here?" Sasuke asked him and Naruto smiled at him.

"What do you think?" The blond asked as he moved closer, the argue to hug the other had never been as great as now. "I went to see Granny to confirmed your arrival, and I was told that it was today so I came to take you back to her office." He finished and Sasuke lowered his gaze.

"Oh, so it's a mission." He said in a low voice and the blond was quick to shake his head.

"Of course not!" Naruto exclaimed as he spread his arms wide, "do you really think I would go to a mission dress like this? I came to pick you up 'cause I wanted to!" He said smiling wide and the raven gave him a small smile.

"I guess you do have a point." Sasuke said as he look at the blond up and down, "by the way, what _are_ you wearing, did you dress in the dark?" He teased and Naruto pouted. He playfully nudge him on the ribs.

"Like you're one to talk, and what's with your hair? When was the last time you cut it?" He teased back as he reach his hand to brush Sasuke's hair away from his face, freezing as he realized what he was doing. Y _ou sure move fast._ His mind teased and the blond was starting to suspect that the voice he had been hearing in his mind was Kurama all woken up. _I'll deal with you later!_ He thought and he could hear a laugh at the back of his mind.

"You're really going to complain about my hair?" Sasuke jolted Naruto back to the situation at hand, "have you seen yours? Did you lose a fight to a pair of scissors?" He gave a teasing look at the blond, not bothering to move from the blonds' touch. Naruto could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"It was more of a compromise." Naruto whispered as he tucked Sasuke's hair behind his ear before returning his hand to his side. "So you can deactivate your Rinnegan." He commented and the raven-haired teen smirked.

"Of course." He said but gave no further explanation, "as much as I would love to stay here and talk with you, I need to submit my report to the Hokage." He finished as his gaze went from Naruto to the direction of the village. Naruto's mood dropped a little, he wanted to spend more time with Sasuke. "Don't make that face," the raven said as he put his hand on the blond's shoulder and moved closer to him, "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to catch up, don't you agree?" He finished and gave Naruto a smile.

"Y-yeah!" Naruto stammer out as he tried to concentrate on anything other than Sasuke's lips, he was just too close! The blond was positive he was blushing ten times worse than before. Sasuke dropped his hand away from Naruto's shoulder and they started to walk towards Tsunade's office.

"By the way Naruto," Sasuke broke the peaceful silence that had descended upon them as they walk and the blond turned his head towards him, "are you sick? You face has been turning red for a while now."

Tsunade was a smart woman, if her being the Hokage had any indication of it. She knew when to get involve in situations and when not to do so. She frown as she read Sasuke's report, not because she didn't like what she was reading but because she was having to read the same line twice, having a hard time concentrating. She could feel Shizune's eyes on her, she understood why her assistant was trying to bore a hole through her, but there was no way she would ask the two ninjas in front of her what had happened. She was finishing signing a few documents when the two teens arrived at her office, their behavior surprising her.

As Sasuke handed her his report, she took notice of his appearance. His clothing appeared to have some dirt on it, spotting small scratches on his face. She frown as she notice a few leaves in his hair as she took the report from him. Tsunade thanked him and Sasuke nodded and greeted her politely, she knew he was not much of a talker. In fact all the things she knew about the raven was all from what Naruto and the others told her. His lack of response was not surprising from what she had heard, but what was surprising was the way he and Naruto were acting.

She watched as the raven stood in front of her desk, a mixed expression of confusion and annoyance on his face as he stared at the blond. Tsunade then turned her eyes towards the blond, he was acting weird, more so than usual. She raised a brow as she watched Naruto fidget and play with his shirt. His face was so red, she wondered if he was sick after all. His expression was that of someone who was guilty of something and were trying to find a way to apologized. But every time he would look towards Sasuke, he would open his mouth, change his mind and say nothing. His ears were turning red as well, she sighed as she started to read the report, no way was she going to ask them what was wrong.

Tsunade gave a mental cheer as she finished reading the first page, doing her best to ignore the other three people in her office. Even though she wasn't going to ask them for details about their strange behavior today, Tsunade knew that by the end of the week that she would know everything, she just needed to be patient. Yes, Tsunade was a smart woman indeed.

-blue


End file.
